<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piece by Piece by Spoiler1001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723155">Piece by Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001'>Spoiler1001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Indirect Love Confessions, M/M, Resurrections</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb was there when Lucien woke up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piece by Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heartbeats were a strange feeling,if one was aware of them. Lucien-no that wasn't right- felt his pulse from his scar. He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by old friends. They looked at him with bright eyes, with Cree being the only exception. She looked at the tiefling with sharp eyes. It was dark, he couldn't tell the time. But as his eyes adjusted to the dark, nobody looked happy to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a friend. Said this was his fault. What should we do with him?" Cree spoke in a low tone. There were quiet sounds of suppressed sobs and soft gasps. It sounded like-like-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiefling turned around and the pulse beating against his scar froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb looked awful. His skin was pale, blue veins showing through and his lips blue. His hair was matted and muddy. He was shivering from the cold and shaking from hunger. His clothes were bloodied and he had bruises on his face. The bandages were dangling off of his arms, stained red. Lucien practically could sense the infection growing. He sat in front of the grave on his knees, clutching his clothes to his body. It was at this point that the rain and cold made itself known to the Nonagon, making his hair and red, torn clothes stickbto him like a second skin. Caleb was soaking wet, rain making his clothes even worse for the situation. A small puddle of reddish mud built beneath him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to him." The tone was harsh, maybe too much so but the wizard was important to him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb flinched at the sound of his voice. Yes, the voice was too harsh. The Nonagon kneeled next to him. Two fingers were placed under his chin and Caleb let his eyes meet- Molly? Mollymauk fit for the moment, right now. Caleb took a shaking breath. He looked even worse up close. There were dark bags under his eyes. Some of it bruising, some from exhaustion. Green stains colored his skin, matching the grass around the grave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to him?" Mollymauk repeated. "He travels in a group." Unease filled his mind. Were they-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I left. Someone had to- after everyone was saved and Lorenzo killed- someone had to keep watch in case-" Caleb rocked back and forth. "It's just me." Ok so as far as he knew, they were alive. Maybe Cree can scry on them later, but that's not important right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the bruises?" Molly let his hands grab Caleb's shoulders. There was dried- something- it was nearly impossible to see what it was without light,  but it ran down the part of his neck behind his ear, and onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone tried to grab your coat." Caleb looked away, towards Cree. Lucien stood up. "Find us the nearest Inn with a hot bath. Take him with us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As a prisoner?" Cree asked, almost happy at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly hid his frown at the thought. "This man is loyal. He comes with us as a friend. I will make anyone answer for any injuries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As the Nonagon wishes." Cree sighed and roughly brought Caleb to his feet. Not healing him, Lucien noticed. He was tired. Coming back to life was...unpleasant. He was tired. His soul felt like it was floating through the air. He needed a nap- or a drink. Getting out of the rain would help. It was starting to sting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bring the coat." Molly added. Cree openly scowled. Caleb wobbled towards him. There was a horse and cart. Molly helped Caleb into the cart and climbed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it you?" Caleb whispered. The hope and wonder in his voice was heartbreaking. Molly wanted to bundle him up and tell him it was ok. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When it's just us? Yes I'm me. I'm Molly, otherwise I'm Lucien." Molly nodded. Caleb let tears fall from his cheeks, leaving streaks in the mud on his face. Molly opened his arms and Caleb buried his face into the crook of Molly's neck. Molly purred and hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry you died." Caleb whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just...there's time for that later." Molly promised. "Thank you for staying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb responded by whispering something into Molly's chest. Molly purred louder and Caleb drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly placed a hand on the back of Caleb's neck, feeling him breathe.  Caleb's hair had grown out well past his shoulders. It would look so nice washed and brushed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonagon, is it wise to bring along someone that claimed responsibility for-" Cree spoke up, climbing into the cart that was now moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made my own choices, both when I died and now. The fact that he stayed says more about his character than me falling. I think such kindness should be returned." It felt weird to Molly, speaking so formally, but he had memories of Lucien again. Had the memories and habits. Even his accent was thicker. "I need to recover my strength in these coming days then we make our way north." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finish what we started?" Cree asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly frowned. It would take a lot for that trip. "Yes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Tombtakers found a nice inn rather easily. They rented three rooms to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly settled into a lush room with the mattress being a giant pillow. There the actual pillows were wonderful for heads with horns while the mattress enveloped him. The blankets were silk and felt wonderful against his skin. The walls had beautiful murals of the gods that was allowed in the kitchen. The platinum dragon danced on the ceiling, seeming to sparkle against the candle lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a door to the side, a bath that could fit five. The wash room was just as painted but with murals of the moonweaver and wildmother hidden in a mural of fields lit by a full moon. Molly stretched out on the bed. Caleb laid next to him, absolutely filthy but solid enough to make Molly want to grab onto him and never let go. His eyes were moving quickly under his eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly let his hand rise, becoming even with Caleb's cheek, but pulled away at the last second, letting it come to rest in the area between them. Caleb didn't let his face change but raised his hand, resting it over Molly's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly hummed and let sleep overtake him. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Molly woke up to an empty bed. He lifted his head to look around. Cree sat in a nearby chair, crossleged. There was a familiar orange cat sleeping by his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your companion is washing. It would be unsightly for one to travel with you to be so…" Cree let her words die out. "How are you feeling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly felt worse than before but he felt more alive than how he felt when he immediately woke up. Mud was still all over him but he could wait for his turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the coat?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have it, but you don't expect to wear it." Cree huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be nice to keep for sentimental value." Molly smiled, not mentioning that if someone were to peak in from his old friends, they have something to look on from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Took a step out into the main room, dressed in nice looking travel clothes. His hair was tied back and brushed while still looking a bit damp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore an off-white shirt, the sleeve pulled up to see dark gray cloth wrappings around his forearms. And black pants. Only the shoes were the same, but they were made for travel. Molly took a moment before looking up at Caleb's face. Oh. He was shaved. Molly had to pull his eyes away. "I need to sleep for one more day, but afterwards we can move out." Molly stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that is what you want." Cree sighed and walked out of the room. Molly looked at Caleb. After she left he physically relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look better." Molly hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucien, I do not think she likes me." Caleb spoke carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly frowned. "So what? I do. And you are clever." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's worried about me outranking her." Caleb raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't exactly at my best last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were more composed than most would be. We'll see how traveling together goes." Molly hummed, patting Caleb on the chest. Caleb took a step back, letting Molly into the bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door remained open as Molly took his bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talk to me. I need….I don't know. Just-" Molly sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you wish to discuss?" Caleb's voice was even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened after-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I killed Lorenzo. We saved the others, we came here, dealt with the gentleman. Someone in the group told Cree, but I couldn't be with them anymore. There's a new cleric with them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly sighed. "Did you leave because of the new cleric."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Caduceus is wonderful. Good for them. It's just that, years ago, I had a teacher that said I was not good enough to be a leader and had to be built up. He...asked a lot of me. When you died…" Caleb let out a self loathing laugh, the sound raspy. "I do not handle death well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made a choice to use too much magic. Not you, not anyone else." Molly countered. "And Yasha?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She left after mourning at your grave." Caleb shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe she'll find us on our way." Molly smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was warm. Like flames reheated it before he went into it. It helped with the stiffness of his joints. His muscles relaxed as it became easier to wash the caked mud off of himself. "I know Cree did something to you." Molly said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not fault her for it. She and I had a disagreement about the people who had the privilege to see you awaking." Caleb froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How bad was the disagreement?" Molly sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing but a few scrapes and bruises." Caleb shrugged nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like that. She has no right to say anything given how they abandoned my grave but you returned." Molly stood up and looked around, seeing fresh clothes waiting for him, with a deep red coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be sure to pass along your discontent." Caleb said, almost to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can tell her myself but- Caleb…." Molly took a look at Caleb. There was a small trail of blood from the back of his head, behind his ear. Molly grabbed a bit of his red coat and held it to the wound. "Let me guess- Cree?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb's silence said everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't let her walk over you. This can't continue." Molly sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There were more pressing concerns." Caleb whispered. "I'll get food." He stood up, leaving his notebook open to show about a dozen different spells. Molly recognized a couple of them but they were personalized. None of these spells were anywhere else. Clever wizard. Molly's Lucien instincts told him to protect him because of the advantage he brought. Molly's Mollymauk instinct told him to protect him because of friendship and- nope not going there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's an assassin, you know. Those scars on his arms are the same as Volstruckers." Cree whispered. Slipping through the door as Molly closed the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The what?" Molly didn't care about what she was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cerberus Assembly assassins. They hunt traitors. Will kill even their own family. The Gentleman deals with the Assembly from time to time." Cree shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's none of my business." Molly shrugged. Mentally he was trying to will her out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It should be. What if he's with the woman who-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt that very much." Molly hissed, shutting her up. "Thank you for your concern but issues regarding Caleb are mine and mine alone." </span>
  <em>
    <span>So fuck off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Molly added mentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If that's what you want." Cree sighed with exacerbation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes it is. Leave him be unless I say otherwise." Molly swallowed his anger. He knew that Caleb had a past but he didn't want to know. It didn't affect him. Cree just shook her head and stepped out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb came back with a plate full of meat and potatoes. Molly perked up a bit and noticed that Caleb had Molly's coat in his arms. The necklace he always wore showed through his shirt. Caleb handed the plate over to Molly. Caleb sat on the bed and looked at the coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The walls are rather thin here. One could hear a lot of conversations." Caleb hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard Cree." Molly facepalmed. "I'm sorry-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's right. I was trained for that line of work, but...I dropped out of school." Caleb took a deep breath. "'Caleb Widogast' isn't even my birth name." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want me to call you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Caleb." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly gave him a smile. "Then Caleb is all that matters. Now eat, we need to gain our strength again." </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Caleb wore the coat. It was colorfully loud and sparkled delightfully, and Caleb wore it, matching it with the necklace he never took off.  Molly loved it. Magic morphed around Caleb. Caleb had written a few spells of his own. There was a tent, a giant cat's claw, a tower. The tower was his favorite. It was warm, colorful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were separate rooms for the Tombtakers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were intended separate rooms for each of the Tombtakers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly liked to sleep in Caleb's room. Molly was on his way to bed when he heard a conversation. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Caleb had braided his hair as he was ready for bed. Cree was sitting on the couch in his room. She was not invited into the room but she was there. Practically purring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just saying that the rest of us have a bond. The Nonagon can use us whenever he needs. The rest of us are able to be communication tools for him. It's wonderful. It's like never being alone. It's like letting something devine overtake you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made his stomach drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds wonderful to those that enjoy it, but I will have to refuse." Caleb smiled politely, but opened the door for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is what it is, Bren." Cree shrugged. Caleb froze, causing the lights to flicker in the tower for a moment before his smile dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what your deal is Cree, but stop. I'm not stealing your precious Nonagon from you. I am his friend." Caleb glared. "I have no intentions of betraying him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I just like knowing who I travel with." Cree smiled and went on her merry way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She still bothering you?" Molly asked, slipping into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's just showing that she's watching me. It's nothing." Caleb shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She said a name that bothered you." Molly pointed out. "I'm assuming it is your birth name." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Title, really. It is no matter. How close are we to Aeor?" Caleb smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few days' travel, normally. We do have to stop. I have to go...even a score. A Cerberus Assembly member, she hallowed me out for my magic. She has to die." Molly hugged himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any way I can help?" Caleb looked Molly in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay safe. Stay here in the tower. She's hired some old friends." Molly sat on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Mighty Nein." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They don't look happy about it either." Molly laughed. "Yasha is with them. They look good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to prepare warm beds?" Caleb rubbed his hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a genius." Molly laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will be nice to see them again." Caleb sat down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When this is over, do you think that they'd let me back in?" Caleb asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to leave?" Molly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm worried about...Cree is worried that I might prove a distraction to you in regards to this team. I might agree, so after this, I might return to them." Caleb shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you go, I'm going. Fuck the Tombtakers." Molly bumped his forehead against Caleb's arm. "They don't get me. You do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've always seen kinship with you, Mollymauk. I was always worried that you didn't see me as such an equal." Caleb ran his thumb over the decorated horns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've always saw you as an equal. I am lucky to have met you." Molly slowly giving Caleb time to back out, let his tail wrap around Caleb's leg, right above the knee. Caleb took a deep breath, let his lips turn up, and those smirking lips pressed against Molly's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly let out a chirp, followed by a high pitched ecstatic noise. Molly pulled Caleb closer and only let him go when he needed to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charmer." Molly smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rest, Mollymauk. We have a big day tomorrow."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next day was hard. Killing Vess was easy. Too easy. Maybe the Mighty Nein wanted her dead. Molly danced in the cold, waiting for the Mighty Nein to greet them, his black swords stood out against the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We never did go waltzing." Molly mused. Caleb, still wearing the large colorful coat, but this time layered with cotton to keep warm. He smiled warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can work on adding a ballroom to the tower." Caleb promised. "We can talk about it later." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promises, Promises." Molly giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You two are worse than Yasha and Beau." A familiarly friendly voice rang out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb and Molly smiled at Jester. There was a big hug with tears in everyone's eyes. Yasha pulled Mollymauk into a bone crushing hug. Caleb watched the hug as a small green goblin jumped into Caleb's arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Caleb! We thought you were dead." Nott yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm alright. Let me set up camp and we can talk." Caleb smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like that?" Fjord asked in disbelief. Both Caleb and Molly blinked in surprise. That voice was new. Neither Molly nor Caleb had any ground to comment, but it was new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are not enemies." Caleb promised. "I missed all of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We missed you too." Jester smiled. "You look good." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do all of you." Caleb grinned and summoned the door to the towers. "Welcome to my tower. I hope it is to your liking." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>